Season Two (Legacies)
The second season of Legacies was announced on January 31, 2019. https://tvline.com/2019/01/31/cw-renewed-shows-list-2019-supernatural-flash-charmed/ Season Summary Set in the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted, LEGACIES tells the story of the next generation of supernatural beings as they learn what it means to be special in a world that may never understand. Typically a school for vampires like MG, werewolves like Rafael and witches like twins Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, the kids and their beloved headmaster Dr. Alaric Saltzman were stunned to come face to face with a series of monsters and creatures they had only ever heard of in myth and lore. A dragon. A gargoyle. The . The evil behind the real-life resurrection of these formerly fictional beings proved to have a horrifying connection to the school's newest student, Landon Kirby. This led his first and only love Hope Mikaelson, the school's shining star, to sacrifice her place at the school — and in the world — to protect Landon from a terrible fate. The new season will show us a world without Hope Mikaelson and all the chaos that goes along with it. All the while, Hope will be trying to find her way back to the school she has learned to call home and the friends she has learned to love like family. It will be filled with new monsters and more romantic and emotional surprises than ever.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/new-legacies-spoilers-reveal-what-to-expect-in-season-2/194120 Chapters TBA Antagonists TBA Plot TBA Cast/Characters For more information, see Character Appearances. |-|Main Cast= *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (5/20) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (5/20) *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (5/20) *Quincy Fouse as MG (5/20) *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (5/20) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (5/20) *Chris Lee as KalebChris Lee Promoted to Regular on Season Two of Legacies (4/20) *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (3/20) |-|Special Guest Cast= |-|Supporting Cast= *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke (2/20) *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams (5/20) *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro (1/20) |-|Guest Cast= *Ebboney Wilson as Kym (2/20) *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian (4/20) *Bianca Kajlich as Sheriff Mac (3/20) *Alexis Denisof as Professor Vardemus (4/20) *Ben Levin as Jed (2/20) *Bianca Santos as Maya (3/20) *Leo Howard as Ethan (2/20) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelsonhttps://tvline.com/2019/09/24/legacies-freya-riley-voelkel-season-2-episode-6/ (0/20) *Soji Arai as Kurutta (1/20) *Marisa Coughlan as The Keeper (1/20) *Chris Wood as Kai Parkerhttps://ew.com/tv/2019/11/07/legacies-chris-wood-guest-star-kai-parker/ (0/20) *Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang (0/20) Episodes List: 2019 Production News Notes * This season will have four more episodes than the previous season, bringing the total to twenty episodes. Timeline TBA Multimedia Pictures |-|Promotional= LS2-Poster-Hope.jpg LS2-Poster-Josie.jpg LS2-Poster-Lizzie.jpg LS2-Poster-MG.jpg LS2-Poster-Landon.jpg LS2-Poster-Rafael.jpg LS2-Poster-Tomorrow-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream-5-Josie-Lizzie.jpg LS2-Poster-Stream-5-Landon-Rafael-MG.jpg LS2-Fall-Hope-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Josie-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Rafael-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-MG-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Landon-cwlegacies.jpg LS2-Fall-Alaric-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall~Sebastian-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Josie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Family-Hope-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Lizzie-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Sebastian-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Josie-cwlgacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Demetrius Bridges-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Aria Shahghasemi-Danielle Rose Russell-Peyton Alex Smith-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-Fall-Jenny Boyd-cwlegacies.jpeg 2019-Fall-Kaylee Bryant-Jenny Boyd-cwlegacies.jpg 2019-11-14-Jenny Boyd-Kaylee Bryant-wb.jpg|WB 2019-07-19-Aria Shahghasemi-Jenny Boyd-Quincy Fouse-Danielle Rose Russell-Peyton Alex Smith-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Jenny Boyd-Danielle Rose Russell-Kaylee Bryant-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Quincy Fouse-Aria Shahghasemi-Peyton Alex Smith-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-07-19-Matt Davis-cwlegacies.jpg|SDCC 2019 2019-Premiere-cwlegacies.jpg|Season Two Premiere 2019-05-16-CW Upfronts-After party-Jenny Boyd-Matt Davis-Danielle Rose Russell-cwlegacies.jpg|CW Upfronts After party. May 16, 2019 2019-Winter-Renewed-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg|Renewed for Season Two. Winter 2019 |-|Behind the Scenes= 2019-11-14-Ben Levin-Peyton Alex Smith.jpg 2019-11-08-Bianca Santos.jpg 2019-10-17-Ben Levin.jpg 2019-10-18-Bianca Santos.jpg 2019-10-18-Danielle Rose Russell.jpg 2019-10-18-Quincy Fouse.jpg 2019-09-09-Chris Lee-Quincy Fouse.jpg 2019-09-08-Alexis Denisof.jpg 2019-07-31-Matt Davis.jpg 2019-07-31-Mystic Grill.jpg 2019-07-25-Julie Plec.jpg 2019-07-26-Aria-Shahghasemi.jpg Videos Legacies Season 2 Promo (HD) The Originals spinoff References External links See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies television series Category:Season